PriPara: Universal Stars!
PriPara: Universal Stars! is a PriPara fanseries set around roughly 45 years after the events of PriPara/Kiratto PriChan. Plot Haruka Momoka is a 15-year-old descendant of her archaeology lineage. While she is destined to continue her legacy as an archaeologist/historian, she dreams to be a shining pop star, dancing and singing on stage with cute attires, inspiring everyone all around the world. One day, she discovers PriPara, a once beautiful and world-renowned place for 'Idols' to perform, abandoned roughly 45 years ago. With her amazing discovery and her slightly eccentric friend Luna alongside the goddess-like airhead Alicia, will she be able to bring PriPara back to its former glory? Characters Haruka Momoka The protagonist of the fanseries, her goal is to bring joy to everyone in the world by bringing PriPara back. Originated from Japan. * Idol type: Lovely * Brand: Sakura Shower Bliss * Unit(s): HaLuCiNate☆, Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts * Episode Debut: Season 1, Episode 1 Luna Yanaihara The deuteragonist of the series, she can be seen as quite an oddball yet has a mature mindset. Originated from Japan. * Idol type: Cool * Brand: Astral Weise * Unit(s): HaLuCiNate☆, Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts * Episode Debut: Season 1, Episode 1 (cameo), Episode 2 (official) Alicia Voussure The tritagonist of the series, Alicia is a former martial arts trainee and a natural airhead that is said to give a goddess-like vibe. Originated from France. * Idol type: Natural * Brand: Sakura Shower * Unit(s): HaLuCiNate☆, Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts * Episode Debut: Season 1, Episode 1 (cameo), Episode 5 (official) Kara Vermilion A girl said to be a comic relief and very cheerful in nature, Kara aims to transform the world into a happy and vibrant place. Originated from America. * Idol type: Pop * Brand: Colorful☆Carnival * Unit(s): Mix2Match, Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts * Episode Debut: Season 1, Episode 1 (cameo), Episode 3 (Official) Neva Aureus Neva is a level-headed fashion icon of Spain that specializes in Lolita clothing. Originated from Spain. * Idol type: Celeb * Brand: Retro Aspect * Unit(s): Mix2Match, Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts * Episode Debut: Season 1, Episode 1 (cameo), Episode 6 (Official) Cammi Robinson Cammi is Kara's childhood friend and is said to be Kara's "self-control cell". Originated from America. * Idol type: Pop * Brand: Country Days * Unit(s): Mix2Match, Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts * Episode Debut: Season 1, Episode 1 (cameo), Episode 7 (Official) Lily Eirwen A humble British girl that likes to keep a low profile, Lily is a shy sibling of Daisy Eirwen. Originated from England. * Idol type: Cool * Brand: Crystal Fragment * Unit(s): CogHeart, Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts * Episode Debut: Season 1, Episode 8 Daisy Eirwen Lily Eirwen's older sister, Daisy is very caring in nature and knows how to take care of people in general. Originated from England. * Idol type: Natural * Brand: Sakura Shower * Unit(s): CogHeart, Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts * Episode Debut: Season 1, Episode 8 Side Characters Lucy Yanaihara - Luna's aunt that once worked under Cosmo Hojo during PriPara's glorious days. She owns a fashion chain called Astral Weise, and later included it as one of PriPara's brands. Amyra Roseanne - Haruka's best friend and class monitor, she has no interest in PriPara, however is very supportive for Haruka and helps her popularize PriPara. She, along with Hiroko and Anzu, is in a unit called Glam Palette. Hiroko Fuyumi - Amyra and Haruka's fellow classmate, she is aslso a close friend of Alicia and often helps her when she is in trouble. A coincidental situation made her join the unofficial Sleep Club. She is in Glam Palette alongisde Amyra and Anzu. Anzu Aoba - Created an unofficial Sleep Club on school grounds. Anzu is lazy and overall tired of everything, however she is very capable is she tried. Joins Glam Palette by force. Sae Hiriko - Scarlett Evillian - Park Hyemin - Arthur Jules Édouard - Brands Lovely Red Sonata - A lovely/natural type brand that has Snow White as its motif. It also has various other fairytale inspired designs. Sakura Shower Bliss - A spin-off brand of Sakura Shower. It has a same motif as the original brand, with the addition of angelic motifs to represent the Bliss part. It has many feather accessories and golden chains. Cool Crystal Fragment - A brand directed to cool idols, it mainly uses crystals as its motif with a futuristic theme to it. Astral Weise - A brand focusing on cool-type and celeb-type idols, Astral Weise creates elegant, extravagant outits that gives off cosmic and outer space image while focusing more on bright colors (showing the 'bright side' of the universe). It was created by Lucy Yanaihara as an entry for one of Cosmo Hojo's fashion designing contest. Pop Colorful☆Carnival - A pop-type brand, it gives off a circus and fine vibe to its outfits, mainly using vivid and bright colors to enhance the carnival imagery. Country Days - A brand with a country-western look, most of the outfits incorporates baggy jeans and vests so they fit more into the country motif. Natural Sakura Shower - A brand that appeals to natural-type idols, like its name, brings out the spring feel to its outfit and incorporates many materials a natural type outfit would include (flowers, leaves, vines, etc) with a focus on cherry blossom. Celeb Retro Aspect - A celeb type brand that focuses on creating retro 90's - 00's outfits with hints of steampunk. It can also be seen as a retro spin-off of Marionette Mu (bar the lolita fashion). Astral Weise - (see cool) Episodes Songs see UniStars/Stage Making Dramas see UniStars/Stage Coords see UniStars/Stage Navigation Character Stage Coords Category:Series Category:PriPara: Universal Stars!